


The Asshole Next Door

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Asshole Neighbor, Cunnilingus, Deep Throating, Desire, Dirty Talk, F/M, Frat Boy Sebastian, Graphic smut talk, Long Term Relationship, Proper British boyfriend, Sebastian is an asshole, Sebastian is like Lance Tucker, Sexy Seb, Want, stale love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After many quiet years of living peacefully with your English boyfriend, Paul, your world is turned upside down by your rude and crude new neighbor, Sebastian. The asshole neighbor whom you cannot stop thinking about....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bettany seemed a better choice to me than Cumberbatch and HIddleston. And, Seb's character is much more along the lines of the obnoxious Lance Tucker he portrays beautifully in "The Bronze" =) 
> 
> More chapters coming soon!

You live with your boyfriend in a quiet, family oriented condo complex in the city. You have lived here for a good five years, met your English boyfriend, Paul, while studying abroad in London who moved in with you thereafter. Your life is going great - you couldn't be happier with how much you love your stressful job as a legal assistant and coming home to a nice, loving apartment with Paul waiting for you. Life couldn't be better...until a new neighbor moved in next door. 

****

You enter the 11 floor complex, greeting the elderly doorman, Walter, as you do. You turn the corner of the lobby into a small room that holds the mailboxes and open your mail box, pulling out a stack of magazines. Paul has several subscriptions to science, psychology and philosophy magazines - all for his teachings, of course. Being a college professor in the field of psychology, your older boyfriend is the most intelligent person you've ever known. It's a wonder he stays with you at all. While lookng down at the cover of one of the magazines, you blindly back out of the mail box room, walking backward into a solid form. The man speaks with annoyance, "Whoa! Watch out, lady! You almost stepped on my Jordans!" 

You spin around, apologizing, sweetly, "Oh! Excuse me. I'm sorry." You stare up at a tall, muscley man with bright blue eyes and brown hair gelled up to the ceiling. Thick broad shoulders and veiny long arms revealed underneath his sleeveless white tank top and grey jogging pants. His eyes change from anger to obvious infatuation with your breasts and smiles, staring down at them. He arches a brow, "Nice ones..."

You cover your chest with the magazines, "Excuse me?!" 

He quickly changes, "The magazines...nice ones....nerd." The obnoxious Frat boy checks his empty box and walks out before you, leaving you feeling disgusted and uneasy. You slowly peek out of the room to see the man stand in front of the elevators, punch the button for up and gets on. You'll wait for the next one. 

Exiting the small room, you wait in front of the elevator and see Walter, the doorman, sweeping up something nearby. 

"Hey, Walter? Was that guy a new occupant?"

Walter stops and scratches his balding white hair and thinks, "Uhh, yes, I believe so.."

"Do you know what floor he's moved into?" the elevator doors open and you step in, pressing the button for the 9th floor.

"Uuuh, I'm pretty sure it's the 11th floor," he continues to sweep as you breathe a sigh of relief. 

"Thanks, Walter. Have a good night!" 

Going up the elevator, you can't help but think how rude that man was and thanking your lucky stars that he isn't going to be living next door to you where there is a vacany. You step off the elevator to the sound of loud metal music filling the usually quiet hallway. 

"What the Hell..?" you scrunch your face as you walk to your apartment and the music gets louder. That's when the door next to yours opens and that man comes out, looking at you, surprised. "Oh, nerd girl, thought you were the pizza man. You live next door?" he asks over the metal music. 

You cringe, trying not to be mean as you unlock your door, "Um, yeah. Welcome...." you hold out your hand for him to shake and introduce himself. "I'm [Y/N]...your name is?" 

The man frowns as he looks at your hand and doesn't shake it, only answering, "Sebastian. Hey, listen, did you happen to see a pizza man anywhere on the way up cause I'm fuckin' starving?" He looks over your head and sees a man with a box of pizza stepping off the elevator. 

"It's about fuckin' time, bro! What took you so long?" Sebastian yells at the poor nervous man. You roll your eyes and open the door to your apartment and closing the door behind you. 

Once inside, the metal music is still loud and muffled by the walls. You see Paul sitting on his recliner, reading and grading papers. He puts on his black rimmed glasses, "So, you've met the new neighbor, I take it?" 

You walk over to him, handing him his magazines and kiss his forehead, "Oh, yeah. Have you had the pleasure yet?"

Paul sits the recliner up and places the papers and magazines on the coffee table, "Indeed, I have. I held open the front door for him when he was carrying boxes inside and made a snide comment about my tie. When I jokingly replied a thank you, he then commented on my accent and asked me if I knew Mr. Bean," Paul exhales and stands up in front of you, planting a kiss on your forehead. He rubs his hands down either of your arms and asks, softly, "Was he mean to you, dear?" 

You shrug, laughing it off, "No, just called me a nerd. So that's a compliment." 

********

Getting sleep that night proved to be fruitless because of the racket of noise coming from next door. Between the moving and dropping of boxes and furniture and the music and the various characters of guests Sebastian had helping him, you nor Paul could stay asleep. and when you thought you could find peace and solace out on the back terrace, Sebastian and his friends would be there, chugging beers and practically yelling conversations to each other. It was even worse that first weekend. 

********

That Saturday evening, Paul had made reservations at your favorite upscale restaraunt for your anniversary. You are dressed in a short tight red wrap-around dress that hugs your curves and dips at the cleavage with black pumps. You apply red lipstick in front of the bedroom mirror as Paul fixes his tie beside you. Rock music blasting through the walls as people come in and out of Sebastian's apartment next door. You can see at the corner of your eye that Paul is hastily tying his bow tie, he is becoming annoyed at the situation but is not saying, keeping it inside - typical British behavior. 

You turn to him, "Honey? I know you're frustrated but, at least we won't be here the majority of the night." You smooth your hands over his long arm as he struggles to tie a bow. 

Paul, staring at his reflection and his shaky hands, sighs, "Yes, dear. I know. I'm sorry. I'll try to have fun." 

Exiting your apartment with Paul's back to you as he locks the door, Sebastian opens his door making the rock music and loud conversations from within his party apartment unbearable. "Well, hellooo, Nerd Girl," he smiles, checking you out as you use your clutch to cover your exposed cleavage." 

Paul locks the door and turns to Sebastian with a forced smile, "Um, hello, Sebastian. May I have a word with you before we go?" 

You give your boyfriend a strange look, 'what the Hell is he doing?' 

Sebastian squints his eyes in suspicion, "What?"

Paul leans into his ear, "Um, this is a very special night for my girlfriend and I. We are on our anniversary date and we'll be coming back home at a semi-reasonable time tonight and I just wanted to ask of you this big favor: can you please keep the noise down to a minimum? You see, we never get to do anything fun and tonight when we return, well, we want things to be nice and quiet and perfectly relaxing.." 

As Paul rambles on, you can see Sebastian's eyes brimming with anger and quietly seething as he shoots you a hard glance and backs away from Paul with the biggest smile showing his pearly whites, "OF COURSE I CAN! What kind of heartless person do you take me for? Dude, the party will be over way before you two lovely people will be back. I promise."

"Why, thank you, Sebastian, that's all I ask," Paul nods politely and walks over to you, lending out his arm for you to take. 

"You two have fun now," Sebastian happily waves as you walk to the elevator, watching you two wait. 

Paul smiles at himself for a job well done, "You see? All I had to do was ask kindly. He listened. What a nice chap."

You whisper, "Are you so sure that pep talk worked? I think you only made him angry..."

Paul glances over at Sebastian who is still waving at you two with a smile, "No...look at him. He's fine with it. Gentlemen's agreement." 

You roll your eyes when the elevator dings, you both enter, the doors close. 

Sebastian still standing at his door waving with a smile, gritting between teeth, "Asshole." 

****

Eleven-thirty, the moon is out on this beautifully crisp fall night when you and Paul are riding the elevator up to your apartment. Paul was babbling all night about random things that couldn't quite keep your attention as it once did. If you were honest with yourself, you would even say you were bored. Bored of the same anniversary restaurant, bored of the same stories, bored of the anecdotes, bored of, well, Paul. Tonight marks the 6th year together and you know exactly how it plays out every year; anniversary date at Balucci's, horse and carriage ride through Central Park then back home with Paul lighting scented candles around the room and then some stale missionary position sex with Paul on top, not being vocal at all and BOOM sleep. You had tried, in vain, in the past to suggest other date nights and sex games and positions but, as Paul would uncomfortably state, "We British men are not made to feel right about doing those things like....you're suggesting, dear." You love him but now you feel stuck in a rut and trapped so you just suffer in silence. 

The elevator doors open, you and Paul gasp in horror. 

There are dozens of people in the hallway, drinking, smoking pot and cigarettes, strippers grinding up against others, food staining the walls - the music even louder because a speaker is in the hallway! 

Paul, infuriated, yells over the music, "What the Bloody Hell?!"

"I told you this would happen!" you yell up to his ear as you walk closer to your apartment door. There is a college aged guy leaning his back against it with a woman kneeling in front of him, her head bobbing up and down. 

"OH MY WORD! GET AWAY FROM OUR DOOR, YOU ANIMALS!" Paul screams, scaring the kneeling woman and making the college guy laugh as he zips up his pants. 

Unlocking the door, Paul pushes you through the door and slams it. His face is bright pink and he is breathing heavily - this is the angriest he's been in a long time. 

"Paul? Honey?" you place your hand on his three piece suited chest, "Look at me...hey..." you say calmly.

He stops fuming and looks into your eyes. You smile, "Hey..lets just try to have fun..."

"[Y/N], it's so loud. How can we possibly enjoy our evening when all that is going on?" 

"Well...it may be loud but we can be louder..." you give your boyfriend a wink meaning loud moaning and bed-thumping, "if we can try some of those positions I showed you the other day...that'll stick it to him." 

Paul pulls his glasses off his face and massages the bridge of his nose with his thumb and finger, "Again with the suggestions, [Y/n]...I'm not going to tell you no again.."

Your smile fades and Paul says, "I'll light the candles.." he walks into the bedroom. 

"Great..." you frown at another pointless, passionless sex night. 

****

After ten minutes of unsatisfactory missionary sex and a small faked orgasm, Paul falls to the side on his back, completely out of breath with a glow. "Well, that was pretty good, I dare say. Don't you think, love?" 

You lay on your back, the sheets covering your naked breasts and tighten your lips, not knowing what to say, "Yeah...it was." 

Just that moment, you hear sexual moans and groans coming from the wall behind your headboard. You both freeze and listen. 

"Oh, God, Sebastian! Fuck me up against the wall! Please!" a shrill woman's voice yells. Then, pounding on the wall and the woman screaming with pleasure. 

"OH GOD YES!" the shrill one screams. 

"YOU LIKE THAT? YOU LIKE GETTING FUCKED FROM BEHIND? UMFPH....AHH..YEAH..TAKE IT, BITCH....OH FUCK! I'M GONNA CUM!" Sebastian yells continuously banging what you assume to be the woman's body up against your wall. 

You and Paul both lay there in awkward silence. You couldn't help but get a bit turned on listening to other's have hot sex and hearing Sebastian's husky voice spew such dirty talk. You squeeze your thighs together for friction as you continued to listen. 

"SHIT...BEND OVER, BEND OVER! YEEAAAAH, " Sebastian yells in victory, "YOU FEEL MY CUM ON YOUR BACK?" 

Paul leaps out of bed, jarring you out of your lucid fantasy, pulling on his flannel pajamas and robe, quickly. Alarmed, you sit up, "Paul, where are you going?"

"I am going to call the police to stop this party and confront that asshole at once!" he storms out of the bedroom. 

You spring out of bed and wrap your short black silk robe around your naked body and run after him. Paul just hung up with the police and swings the door open in a rage, pushing passed the crowds in the hall. He screams over everyone in one long word in a tone you never heard before. "SEBASTIAAAAN!" Everything stops: the people, the music, the debauchery. 

Out through the crowds in the apartment comes Sebastian dressed only in jeans and boots, shirtless. You stand behind your seething boyfriend and gaze upon the physique of a chiseled God standing in front of you both. Sebastian is smirking at Paul with this cockiness of a jerk but triggering something deep inside your core: lust, want, desire. You bite your lower lip when Sebastian smirks at you and crosses his ripped arms over his chest. "Can I help you, neighbor?" 

Paul spits out, "You know damn well what you can help me with, 'neighbor'! How dare you lie to my face earlier. You said the party would be over by now! We had a 'Gentlemen's agreement'!" 

"The Fuck is a 'Gentlemen's agreement'?" Sebastian laughs, his friends laughing with him. 

You clear your throat and step in front of Paul, you try to speak without sounding nervous. 'What the Hell is wrong with me?' you think to yourself as your pulse races, 'he's just the asshole neighbor'. 

"What Paul means is he thought you would keep your word. And now the party is way out of hand..." 

That moment, several police come off the elevator and push through the crowd in the hallway. Paul pushes to speak to them, "About time! Officers!...." leaving you in front of Sebastian.

Sebastian eyes your black robe and bites his lower lip, smirking, "Hope you enjoyed listening to my show....I did it just for you, nerd girl." He winks just before an officer comes to confront him about the complaint. 

Your heart flutters and your loins constrict. You're screwed, you've got the hots for the asshole next door....

**********************


	2. Propositions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is trying to dig his claws into you but you're resisting, but for how much longer?

After a brutally long day at the office, you decide to treat yourself to a body massage in the city before returning home. In your "relaxation clothes" -which consists of a loose, off the shoulder top, cut off shorts and your Doc Marten's - you walk up the block toward your building and see your nice neighbor, Alexis, walk up the pathway to the lobby. A nice older woman you've come to know as a motherly figure passes by Sebastian and his friend, leering at female passersby, audibly judging their appearance. 

Sebastian clicks his teeth once Alexia walks passed him, frowns and says to his friend, "Nah..not this one. Too old, passed her prime like twenty years ago....her boobs are like saddlebags." They both howl with laughter as Alexis gasps in horror and scuttles into the lobby. 

You stomp your way up the path, daring him to say something about you. 'Daring or hoping?' you think to yourself as you enter Sebastian's view. A broad smile crawls over his pink lips as his hand presents you to his friend, "Now here's a prime example of a nice piece of ass, right there."

You confront him, brows furrowed, "How immature are you? Is this what you do all day; heckle innocent bystanders in front of your friends?" 

Sebastian snorts, "Innocent? Oh, no, sweetheart, I got your number. You're not innocent, not by a long shot. I know your kind: quiet, mousy nerd girl constantly begging for sex or to be touched even by her uptight British boyfriend. You need a real man between those lovely thighs to show you life can be so much more..." he raises his brows and flashes a smile as his friend laughs. 

You squint your eyes, "You repulse me," then walk away into the lobby. 

********

The next day, you had a rare day off from work and finally used it to get some grocery shopping done. Stumbling into the lobby of your complex with both arms and hands filled to the brim with brown paper bags of groceries, one bag breaks and fruits and veggies go rolling across the floor. You curse under your breath as you squat down to pick up an apple that rolls a few inches away, tapping the front of a man's sneaker. The hand picks up the apple and it's attached to Sebastian. You cringe at the sight of him and ask, "Don't you have a job?" 

Sebastian tosses the apple into the air and catches it, "Nah, I'm a trust fund kid. Let me help you with those...." 

You give him a small smile for the kind offer and all he takes from you is the smallest bag containing paper plates and napkins, leaving you with heavy, heaping bags of food. He walks ahead of you to press the button for the elevator. You joyfully say, "Who says chivalry is dead?" 

The ride up the elevator was quite, too quite. You didn't want to let him into your home, not without Paul being there. It's not like you didn't trust him (well, you didn't), you just didn't trust yourself. You open the door to your apartment and Sebastian brushes his way passed you and enters, instantly looking around the living room. You place the bags of groceries on the kitchen counter and watch Sebastian looking at your framed photos on the walls. He walks to the bookshelf and touches random knick knacks and fingers through binds of books when he finally speaks, "I'm gonna say something nice to you and you better not be a bitch about it either..."

You lean on the back of Paul's recliner and sigh, "Okay...what?"

Sebastian blurts out, "You're a hot fuckin' chick with a slammin' body, what are you doing with this stuffed shirt?" 

You pucker your lips in thought and reply, plainly, "Because I love him."

"Do you?" he leans against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and tilts his head to the side. 

Rage clouds your eyes as you approach him with balled fists, "What do you know about love, idiot? All you do is sleep with drunken vapid, brainless girls!" 

"Hey, I know how to love. You know who else knows how to love? This guy...." Sebastian points down to his obvious erection through his grey sweat pants and smiles down at you, "...and he'd LOVE to feel how tight your pussy is right about now." 

Your jaw drops at the audacity at this man talking to you like this in your own home. You stammer, "Please leave. Paul will be home soon." 

Sebastian brings his face down to yours, "I bet I can make you cum 3 times before Big Ben gets home..." 

You push him toward the door as he chuckles, "I said he'll be home any minute!" 

"Is that a challenge?" Seb asks as you open the door and push him out, slamming it in his face. 

He calls through the door, "You know where to find me." 

Just then, the elevator doors open and Paul walks into the hall seeing Sebastian. 

Sebastian gives him a nod, "Hey, what's up, Downton Abbey?" and goes into his own apartment. 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's a very short chapter - long day.   
> Tomorrow, the conclusion and some super smut! =D 
> 
> Stay tuned, kids!


	3. Admissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several weeks have passed since the time Sebastian moved next door and it's been a Hell of a time trying to avoid him. There was something about Sebastian that filled you with lust and desire and you needed that void to be filled, fast. But your boyfriend isn't going to be the one to fill that void...

Several weeks have passed since the time Sebastian moved next door and it's been a Hell of a time trying to avoid him. Any time you did laundry in the basement, he seemed to be there doing his laundry, ear buds in his ears listening to the same terrible music he blasts in his apartment. Whenever you go out on the terrace, he's there lifting weights or hosting a BBQ with several of his friends, being outnumbered by a baker's dozen of scantily clad women. Your infatuation with the asshole next door was being ridiculous. You would hear his voice in the halls or through the walls and you would feel the walls of your vagina clench. You would pass him in the halls, him giving you what seemed like a knowing nod with a smile as if he knows you can't stop thinking about him. You masturbated to the thought of him pressing you up against the wall and fucking you until your legs went numb. There was something about Sebastian that filled you with lust and desire and you needed that void to be filled, fast. But your boyfriend isn't going to be the one to fill that void...

******

Tonight was going to be different. Tonight was going to be fun, you think to yourself. You didn't tell Paul but you have planned a full out erotic evening for the two of you. You spent all day cooking his favorite dishes and you even baked a dessert from his childhood in England that he loves so much. You thought about Paul constantly saying no to different sex styles and positions but you had an idea of bringing in his most intimate fantasy and bringing it to life for him. You recall one drunken night the first year you started dating that Paul confessed that he had a thing for librarians with glasses. So, you went shopping for the perfect outfit: white button blouse with tight black vest (making your breasts pop up and slimming your waist), a burgendy pleaded mini skirt with ivory colored thigh highs and black Mary Janes. You twist your hair into a messy bun and, to complete the look, black thick rimmed glasses. Sexy lacey lingerie consealed underneath your outfit and the dinner in the oven, you are ready for showtime. Paul will be home any moment so you stand by the book shelf pretending to read a book, you know, stay in character for when he walks through the door. 

The tumblers in the locks turn and you lean against the wall "reading" a book. Paul opens the door and shuffles in with his work case and texts, glasses falling off his nose as his haggard face looks around for you, calling, exasperated, "Dear, I've had such a terrible commute home, is there - ?" He spots you and freezes. Things still in his hands, coat still on, he just stares at you, expressionless. 

A sexy smile curls over your mouth as you shut the book and stand straight, purring, "Hello, professor...I've been waiting for you..." you walk up to Paul and gently take his things from his hands, placing them aside and then pull his coat off his shoulders. 

Paul clears his throat, "[Y/N]? What are you doing?"

You stand in front of him and place your hands on his chest, looking up at him through lashes, "I'm [Y/N] the librarian and I'm here to help you with your 'periodicals'..." your one hand slides down over his crotch as you go on tip-toes to kiss his lips. 

Paul pulls his head back, almost with disgust, "Darling, I've had a long day..." he removes your hand from his pants and walks away from you. 

"And I haven't? I have spent all day cooking and planning and buying this outfit so we can have some fun for once!" you break character. 

"I'm sorry, but I didn't ASK you to do any of this. And, 'have some fun for once'? We always have fun!" he defends himself. 

"Watching The Discovery Channel and going to the same museums and coming back home for some mundane sex over and over again isn't my idea of fun, Paul. You never want to try anything new and exciting with me."

"Because all the things you want to do are for sex-obsessed teenagers. It's mind-numbing and stupid! Are you happy now? Are you happy now that I've finally said it?!" Paul blurts out, shocking you and himself. 

Your hand clutches your chest as if you could actually feel your heart breaking. "You think my interests are mind-numbing and stupid?"

He doesn't meet your eyes, he just quietly nods. 

Your eyes harden, "How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you felt this way about me?"

Paul shakes his head, thinking, and shrugs, "I don't know, it's not important -"

"TELL me how long, Paul." 

"......a couple years now." 

You explode, "YEARS, PAUL?! OH MY FUCKING GOD! You worthless piece of shit....." you can feel tears brimming in your eyes, trying to stifle sobs, "You kept this from me for years...6 years and you couldn't tell me anything about how you felt about me. You stayed with me, what, to humor me? To make your professor degree seem important?.." you wipe a tear off your cheek, "I love you.." 

Paul says in a small voice, almost to himself, "I loved you, too." 

Your eyebrows meet at the center of your face, "Loved? Past tense?" 

"[Y/N], let me explain - " he studders and you throw a book at his head, screaming. 

"GET YOUR SHIT AND GET OUT!" *you throw another book at him* TAKE YOUR PRETENTIOUS, CRUMPET-EATING, *throw another book* TEA-DRINKING *throw a mug* LANKY *throw picture frame* QUEEN ELIZABETH-LOVING *throw another frame* ASS OUTTA MY APARTMENT! GET YOUR SHIT AND GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!" 

Paul scurries around the livingroom for the essentials he needs for work and snatches his coat. He opens the door in a hurry when you call his name. He stops and looks at you with fear, "Yes, dear?" 

"Since you were honest with me, I'll be honest with you. I've never came for you, not even ONCE. All those orgasms....were FAKE. How do you like them apples, you eunich piece of shit!" you spit as he scurries out the door. You throw a vase at the door and scream like a madwoman. 

You sob a few and see the mess you've made. You also see the memories you've made, the dreams you've built and the holidays spent there. "I can't be in here..." but you had no where to go. You run out to your terrace, the chilly fall air nipping up your skirt as you lean over the balcony and sob to yourself. You suddenly hear a loud clank of metal over on the next terrace, forgetting about your annoying neighbor. You hear his voice, "Holy fuck..." you turn your head and see a sweaty shirtless Sebastian sitting on his lifting bench in his gym shorts and sneakers. He's looking at you with predator eyes and stands up, not noticing the tears in your eyes. You look away. 

"Not now, Sebastian!" you yell without looking him in the face. Sebastian stands up and walks over to the edge of his balcony toward yours. 

"Nerd girl....just when I thought you couldn't get any sexier...here you are...mmmmm," Sebastian tilts his head to the side to see the lower part of your ass cheeks showing underneath your mini skirt. 

You wipe the tears from your eyes and compose yourself, "Fuck you!" 

He catches a glimpse of your eyes, "Whoa...are you crying?" 

"No...not any more..." you sniffle. 

"You wanna tell me what happened?...Did 'Sherlock' get canceled? That Cucumberbatch guy will get more work, you'll see -" 

"Oh, fuck you. Paul and I had a fight...I kicked him out..."

Sebastian's brow arches, "Really?"

"Yup..the shithead didn't even love me....he pretended to for God knows how long..I'm such a fuckin' idiot," you shake your head looking down at the street 9 floors below. 

"So, what are you doing out here? You should be trashing his shit before he can retrieve it. Set his clothes on fire, piss in his luggage, rip up all the pictures of the Queen he's got in his porn stash somewhere.."

"I can't. Not right now..I don't want to be in there...I can't be in there right now...I needed to get out," you rest your forehead on the banister of the balcony. 

Sebastian says matter-of-factly, "Come on over here."

"No thank you." 

"Come the fuck over. Just jump over the railing, I'll catch you." 

Your head rises and whips over to his face, your eyes bulging, "I'm not going to jump over the railing 9 storeys in the air and hope you catch me!" 

"Don't be a baby, our balconies are only a foot apart, just hop up and over. I promise to catch you," his sinewy bare arms are open and ready, his eyes reassuring. 

"I don't know..." you stand up and look at the distance. 

"Don't be a fuckin' chicken, nerd girl..lets go. Live a little..." he claps his hands and opens his arms again. 

You take a deep breath and begin climbing the side of your terrace as he cheers you on, "That a girl! Lets go!" 

You squat down on the railing, balancing for a split second before hopping up and off with a short yelp into Seb's hard arms. His arms are wrapped tightly around your pelvic area, your hands are holding onto his shoulders. He is looking up at you, you are looking down at him. Both silent as a gentle breeze lifts your skirt, Seb catches a glimpse of your lacey panties and looks up at you. 

A small voice comes from your mouth, "Put me down." 

Staring up at you, he asks in a husky voice, "Is that what you really want?" 

A long pause. 

You answer, "No." 

Sebastian, still gripping your pelvic area, asks, "What do you want?" 

Another long pause.

You utter nervously, "I - I want you to tell me what I want." 

A smirk curls over one end of his pink lips as his grip loosens and lets your body slowly slide down his hard body, keeping eye contact with yours. Once both feet on the floor, he places his hands on your hips and answers for you, "You want to ride my big fat dick, fast and hard. Then, you want to sit on my face while I shove my long tongue up your wet pussy...maybe stick my cock down your throat until you choke on it a little and cum down your throat...how does that sound to you, nerd girl? That sound like a plan?" 

You bite your lower lip and your breasts heave with anticipation. You are finally able to answer him, "Sounds like a plan, Stan." 

Sebastian quickly pulls off his gym shorts and sits on the edge of the lift bench as you pull down your lace panties. His already stiff dick was standing straight up against his belly button as he motioned for you to straddle him. You lift one leg over his thighs like you're getting on a horse. He holds up his dick with one hand as the other hand holds you up. You slowly slide down onto his girth, Sebastian sucking in air, enjoying your wetness. "Ssssssshit, nerd girl....you're way tighter than I thought...it feels fuckin' fantastic...GOD!" 

You finally fill yourself with him to the hilt and you slowly move, trying to adjust to his length and width. You lift your arms up to your hair and pull down your bun and just when you are about to remove your fake glasses, Sebastian's hand stops you, "No, leave those on. I always wanted to fuck a smart chick..." his hips buck up into you, making you yelp with pleasure. You begin to pick up speed on your own, now that you're stretched and grab hold of Seb's shoulders. You bounce up and down onto him and throw your head back with pleasure. 

"Come on, baby...faster..use me....my dick loves it.. USE ME!" Sebastian screams at you as your pace quickens and you slam your pussy down harder, making you moan louder and louder. You feel the urge to cum and Sebastian feels it so he lifts you up into standing position, making you whimper with disappointment. 

Sebastian lays back on the bench and orders you, "You are not coming until I say so! Get your pussy up here, now.." he motions for you to walk up to his face. You stand above his head, legs on each side of the bench when he gives you the command, "Sit on my face, sweetheart. Let me see how juicy you are..." 

His filthy mouth makes you want to cum alone and you gently squat over his face, scared of hurting him. Sebastian takes both his arms, wrapping them around your thighs and slams you down onto his waiting tongue. You scream the loudest you have ever screamed during sex. His arms are holding you down as his tongue pokes in and out of your dripping hole, one moment swirling around your swollen clit, the next, licking stripes up your pussy and back down. Your legs are shaking violently, you can't hover any longer nor keep an orgasm from happening. You let him know, "I - I can't..I need to cum now, Sebastian! AAh--GOD! FUCK!" Sebastian hums in agreement and you spill your load into his mouth and all over his face as you scream with delight. 

Sebastian lifts you off his face and helps you stand up as he sits up and stands himself. His face glistening with your cum, and he licks his lips with a smile, "You have the juiciest pussy I have ever tasted...I may come back for seconds later on..now, on your knees, bitch." 

Your head still light and fuzzy from the severe orgasm you've never had before and you comply in a haze. You're on your knees, looking up at him like an obedient slave under a spell. 

"Unbutton your vest and blouse.." he orders, sternly. You quickly fumble with the tight buttons and rip some open, exposing your red lace bra, "Mmmmmm, nice bra....open it..I wanna see your tits while I fuck your mouth." 

The clasp of your bra is located in the front between your breasts so you just flick it open, your breasts spill out, exposed to the chill in the air. Sebastian strokes his long erection, pre-cum dripping off the end as he stares down at you, "After I fuck your mouth, I'm gonna fuck your tits. You're gonna be covered in my jizz by the time I'm done with you, [Y/N]." 

"Then, shut the fuck up and put your cock in my mouth, asshole," you smirk up at him, surprising him with your foul language. 

"As you wish," he shoves his long cock into your mouth, hitting the back of your throat. You gag but he thrusts anyway. His hands wrapped through your hair and hips jutting into your face, he's getting a rhythm down. You gag some more when he says through gritted teeth, "Play with your tits while I fuck your face..." You bring your hands to your nipples and start tweaking and pulling at them. Seb looks down as he thrusts into your mouth and catches glimpses of you squeezing your breasts and he quickens his pace with his eyes shut. 

"FUCK..I don't know how much longer I can take....I can fuck your holes all day long, nerd girl...might have to...Ahhh.Uuuumfph.....shit. SHIT! UUUUUHhhhhhhhh!" Sebastian yells as he ejaculates into your throat, you swallow it as fast you could, some leaking from the side of your mouth down your chin.

He bucks a few more times into your mouth before becoming completely flaccid and pulls your head away and falls back onto the lift bench, catching his breath. You sit on your bottom, legs to one side, holding your upper body up as you giggle to yourself. 

You lay flat on your back on the terrace floor and exhale, "I have never felt so alive!" 

"I bet Prince William never fucked you this good," Sebastian chuckles. 

"NEVER!" you laugh in ecstacy. 

"Good...." he sits up on the bench, "now give me a few minutes then we'll begin.." 

You sit up, confused, "Begin what?"

Sebastian grins, saying in a mocking English accent, "My lady, I do believe I made a 'Gentleman's Agreement' to fuck your tits before the day was through. And a gentleman always keeps his promise..."

You throw your panties at him, laughing, "Oh, shut up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, readers, for all your love and support and enthusiasm! Love y'all more than you'll ever know! xoxo  
> =D


End file.
